How It Started )
by AshleyColon223
Summary: Billy/Oc Hey guys the guys look like what they look like in the movie, like Emilio Estevez plays as Billy and so and so.


Billy ran his fingers down my bare side lying on top of me with his head on my chest as I played with his blonde hair. Usually we were at each other's throat, but tonight it was different. He looked up at me and grinned making me smile. Your probably wondering what made us change our minds. Well this is how it started,

FLASHBACK BITHES

_"OH MY GOD BILLY GROW UP", I yelled as kept on tugging at the end of my hair then looked away pretending he didn't do it._

_"HA HA NEVERRRR", He said laughing making me groan._

_"Do not let him get to you Bonita this is just how he is", Chavez said riding beside's me. The truth his I only acted like I hated Billy I really actually loved him...ALOT. But he's Billy the Kid I wouldn't think he had time for love but... oh well._

_"Hey... Hey Ashley what let its self go at the food cafe JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR HA HA", Billy laughed loudly and crazily._

_I clenched my fist tight as I played with Oreo my horse's mane. Oreo loved when I played with his mane it soothed him. Anyway though Billy had no idea how much that line stroked my heart but said nothing. Doc rode beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, Doc was my best friend he understood my feelings._

_/_

_"BILLY SHUT UP THIS IS SERIOUS", I groaned at him, we just threw out a cop out the door making the mob outside shoot up the place and of course Billy was laughing like a maniac._

_"AH COME ON ASHLEY LIGHTEN UP", He said he said flicking the gun at me making it hit the back of my head. That's it._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT BILLY STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN IDIOT OUR LIVE'S ARE IN DANGER AND YOU PLAY THEM OUT LIKE A GAME SO GET A BRAIN AND GROW UP", I yelled furiously. I watched as a frown replaced his grin._

_"WELL WHY DONT YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT WE DONT NEED YOU YOUR JUST A BURDEN AND A LONELY BITCH", He yelled back breathing heavily. To be honest I think my heart just teared in half. Tears ran down my cheeks and a sob toared through my throat. I stalked up to him and smacked him as hard as I can and ran upstairs'._

_CHAVEZ'S P.O.V_

_I looked in shock at the argument that has happened. A nice red hand print layed on Billy's cheek as he looked down and Ashley ran upstairs', I was kind of mad Billy went a little too far. The poor Bonita is in love with him and he just broke her heart._

_"BILLY WHAT THE HELL", Doc has shouted at him, Billy just stood quiet which was rare and I walked up to him._

_"Billy we all know you hadn't meant what you have said but I think you should apologize to Ashley." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Why should I, she probably hate's my gut's", He whispered the last part. I sighed knowing what I had to say and I gripped both of his shoulders._

_"My friend she is in love with you", His eyes widened. "She could never hate you but you broke her heart you must speak to her". Billy's eyes widened more and suddenly he grinned wider then usually and walked quickly upstairs._

_Get your Amor Billy._

_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_

_My face was now buried into the pillow I wasn't sobbing but tear's ran down my face. Suddenly the door opened. I thought that it would be Doc or even Chavez, hand's turned my body around and I stared into the beautiful blue eyes of the one who broke my heart...Billy? I quickly sat up as he sat on the edge of the bed; we stood in silence for a minute when Billy's hand came to my chin turning my head to look at him as he stared into my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Ashley", He said wiping away my tears and my heart skipped a beat. I carefully touched his cheek I hit rubbing it soothingly with my thumb._

_"I forgive you... and I'm sorry to I didn't mean what I said or to hit you so hard", I said._

_He put his hand on mine and we stared into each other's eyes when he started leaning forward, my eyes widened a little and my heart started beating faster than usual, but my eyes closed when his soft lips crashed into mine. I moaned into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands massaged my sides arousing me. Without asking he dipped his tongue into my mouth massaging it skilfully into mine._

_I ran my hands under his shirt and up his toned chest, he sat up a little breaking our kiss and took his off and placed his lips back on mine. I stroked his cheek as he ripped my shirt off making me giggle through the kiss making him laugh. After a second he kissed down my cheek to my jaw towards my neck, once his lips connected to the top of my throat I gasped I felly his smirk against my skin and he started kissing, licking, sucking, and nibbling on that area making me gasp and moan some more. Soon there was a large hickey when he was finished which he grinned proudly at making me roll my eyes. I noticed his eyes lower and his grin got wider, I followed his eyes seeing my bare chest, I squealed in surprise and covered my chest with my arms noticing that he must of took off my bra while he was busy with my neck. He grabbed my arms firmly yet softly and pinned them to the side gazing even more._

_"God you're so beautiful", he said lowering his head down licking my breast and latching himself on my nipple like a hungry baby. I moaned and lifted my body toward him and off the bed runninging my fingers through his hair and down his back making him sigh in content. As he worked his mouth on one breast his hand worked on the other one, soon he traded and hungrily latched on the other one._

_He started kissing down the valley of my breast and down my tummy dipping his tongue into my belly button making me giggle, he reached the top of my pants and started pulling the strings and taking them off agonizing slow making me whine. Once they were off he licked the top of my panties and started taking them off slowly with his teeth. Once those were off he went back up to my face and pushed his lips to mine and crawled back up looking into my eyes, when he got close to my... core he wiggled his eyebrows and ducked his face to my clit and licked up roughly repeatly making my moan go through out the room as I fisted his hair, he wrapped his lips around my clit sucking it softly and started stroking my entrance with his fingers making me rock my hips to his face, he started pushing his finger in and hooked it making pleasure flow through my body and making me moan a little louder, he started licking me more and added another finger causing me to stiffen a little at a slight pain but soon relaxed as he took his time with me, he moved his fingers back and forth for a while and replaced his fingers with his tongue making me gasp and thrust my hip up and soon the warm feeling in my belly spread and I came without warning to which Billy licked clean. He went back up and kissed me and I tasted myself. I realize that Billy hasn't received any pleasure and I wanted to change that._

_I flipped him over making him look at me with surprise but his eyes closed when I started roughly kissing his neck, that what some prostitute told me, that its harder to find a guys sweet spot you need to go a little harder. Right under his ear i felt Billy go stiff and i licked and bite making him grunt a little but moan when i tugged a little on his ear lobe with my teeth. I kissed down his chest rubbing it with my hand until i got to the top of his pants, i unbuttoned them and took them off along with his boxer... oh my god was it big and thick to not only long. I gulped a little and looked at him only to see him with a smug smirk and his hands behind his head. I looked back down and grabbed it with my hand, jesus i couldn't even i couldn't even wrap my whole hand around it so i had to use both. I started stroking him up and down watching as the fore skin covered the head. I looked at him again seeing his eyes were closed and his breath got a little more ragged. I looked back down and hesitantly took the head into my mouth and started sucking. Immediately his hand came to my hair and tried to push my head down more making me gag on 5 inches, whatever i couldn't take i jerked of making him groan and cuss under his breath. He pushed my hair to the side out of my face and started rocking his hips a little and soon the warm seamon exploded into my mouth making me remove my mouth and swallow as he watched me with such lust._

_He pulled me back up from my arm pits and flipped us back over. He looked into my eyes and grabbed his member lining it up to my entrance, i took a deep breath feeling nervous, he put his hands on the side of my head and carefully pushed inside me. I quickly rapped my arms around his back and started whimpering and tears fell from my eyes in pain. He grunted on how tightly my core gripped his member and buried his face into my neck and layed his body on mine. Soon he started thrusting in slowly to let me get use to his size but i just whimpered more._

_"Shhhh its okay baby the pain will be gone soon", He whispered to me and kissed my lips taking my mind off the pain. After a while it felt really good._

_"You can move faster now Billy", i said softly and moaned a little as he started pumping alot more faster, he started grunting and moaning into my ear. The pleasure was something i never felt i started moaning louder as he started going harder and kissing my neck._

_"OH BILLY MORE", I yelled scratching his back and he moaned in enjoyment._

_"GOD BABY YOU FEEL SO GOOD", He shouted gripping onto my hips, he started going faster muttering curses and hissing between groans as i moaned in so much pleasure. Feeling like being in charge i pushed his shoulders and got on top of him straddling him. He helped me move up and down riding him by gripping my hips while moving with me._

_"Holy shit", Billy muttered as i started going harder. He sat up so we'll be chest to chest and wrapped his arms around my waist and went faster with me, i moaned as he kissed my lips carefully not to bite them at the force of our bodys moving up and down. I gasped at the feeling of climax and buried my head into Billy's shoulder as i came onto him and feeling the sudden tightness he came into me. We breathed hard falling back into the bed, he wrapped his arm around me and stroked my sides. He placed his head on my chest and got on top of me listening to my heart beat._

FLASHBACK END

That was about an hour ago and we didn't share any words but just looked into each others eyes. He grinned at me to which i smiled back at, he leaned up and put his forehead to mine.

"I love you so much baby with all my regulater heart.", he told me pecking my nose. My heart fluttered like a butter fly and i ran my fingers through his hair making him sigh in content just like Oreo

"I love you so much more Billy", I said pressing my lips against his cheek.

"Impossible" He snarled against my lips making me laugh.

"You have one hell of a hickey i hope ya know", He grinned laying back on my chest again. My eyes widened as i touched it making him start laughing like a maniac.

WITH DOC AND CHAVEZ

"3 Bucks Ash has a Hickey the size of New Mexico and Billy has scratchs as long as the border", Doc said to Chavez.

"We have a deal", Chavez said back as they clinked bears to seal the deal.


End file.
